Just Love Me
by EdwardCullenIsMyHeaven
Summary: Edward and Bella, a match made in heaven- they just don't know how to admit it yet. Can they tell each other their feelings, stay best mates, break up? I promise, this will not be your average 'I don't just wanna be mates' story, Trust Me! x


**Well, this is my first ever story, I hope you like it :D Thank you (: x**

Chapter One 

Edward Cullen, the boy I've always looked at and thought my best friend, my protector- but also, the boy I love, the boy I want to be with. How come, life is so confusing? Yes, I love him, as a friend and as, well, more than friends.

The first time I met Edward was a rainy day at Forks High School- my mum had moved to Florida with my step dad Phil, they wanted to go on the road, so I moved in with my dad, Charlie. At first, it was quite awkward, never knowing what to say to each other, just coughing nervously and them mumbling simple, plain sentences like 'how was your day?'

Obviously, the answers would be the same, 'good', 'ok' as nothing ever happened that was exciting enough to talk about. However, I always felt the urge to talk about the gorgeous and sexy Edward Cullen.

Walking into the cafeteria, my first day at the new school, my already best friends Jessica, Mike and Angela waved me over to their already crammed table.

Mike, the boy I embarrassingly hit in the head with a volley ball, instantly had a giant crush on me when I met him. Evidently, he followed me around like some faithful golden retriever- he was kind, but, to be honest, very annoying.

Jessica, the chattiest person I think I have ever met, hit me with questions the second she laid eyes on me. "Do you like it here?" She would joyfully scream, not even giving me a chance to say one word before she asked the next.

Angela, the nicest person, helped me around my classes without being too chatty or anything, just talking casually about the teachers and who to look out for. In addition, she was the girl that introduced me to Edward, the seriously sexy boy that moved here from Alaska with his sister Alice.

(Flashback)

My nervous footsteps echoed down the slightly eerie corridor, as I stared at my map for room S9, Biology, it said. _This is no use,_ I moaned in my head, turning round towards the main office. Hopefully, I would find it, but with my luck I wouldn't. Before I got lost, I had been following Angela, but as I stopped to have a quick glance at a silver Volvo outside in the parking lot, she was gone.

Phoenix, my old school, was so much bigger than this tiny place, however, this place has so many rooms, it's unimaginable!

"Bella! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Finally, I thought, somebody is going to save me from this torture! Angela ran over to me as I turned, grabbing her hand and sighing in relief we jogged to Biology together.

"Are we going to be in trouble?" I asked worriedly, as we dragged each other round another corner- every place at this town looked the same with all these plants and trees, wondering why they had so many, when it was covered outside, we finally came to a halt.

Slowly, Angela reached for the door handle, trying to hold back a giggle. "Ready for the fireworks?" She chuckled, swinging the door wide open, only to be shocked by the sudden ringing of the bell.

"Saved by the bell!" We laughed together, walking back around once again to the food area. My first ever lesson, missed completely by my no sense of direction and utter clumsiness- wait! It was the Volvos fault for being so shiny I had to stare! _Stupid, shiny, silver Volvo owner._

The halls of the winding corridors had a slight green to the wall and the floor was a light cream- slightly odd compared to the bright white from my old school, I was going to have to get used to this place.

My mind was far away as Angela was talking to me, firstly I was thinking of Charlie- what I should cook him for tea, and was there a good supermarket nearby, because when I was wandering round the house, I didn't catch one glimpse of anything very edible.

Almost tripping over my feet as I swung my bag back round my shoulder to find my money, Angela stared at me in surprised. "A Gucci handbag?! You must be rich! Lemme see, it's my dream to get one!" She cried in excitement, carefully unzipping and re zipping the front of the bag. "How'd you get one?" She said delicately feeling the leather strap at the side it.

However, my mind was far away, in the corridor stood the best looking boy I had seen in my whole life- he had the most gorgeous bronze hair and a perfect, quite muscular, body.

Quite embarrassingly, I had the urge to just run up to him and scream 'kiss me sexy!' at the top of my lungs, but I was Bella, and that would be strange and totally... inappropriate. As he turned I saw the mysterious green eyes that instantly made me smile- I had to see him!

"Oh, Bella, this is Edward Cullen! I forgot to introduce you to him earlier!" Quickly, she jogged over to the sex god and dragged him over to me. _Oh crap!_ I screamed in my head, dragging my fingers through my messy hair to give it at least a tiny part of style or something that shows cool.

"Hello. My name is Edward. Nice to meet you Bella." His voice sang, it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard- I needed a fan, things were getting pretty hot to me- this boy was seriously fit.

"H-h-ello. Ed-ward." My voice stuttered, due to his angelic features and pure... Greek god-ness... Normally, I would have hidden my face in embarrassment at this stage, however, I didn't, and I felt like I could trust him.

(Flashback Ends)

**Authors Note: Hope you liked it (: There will be a new chapter when I get...hmm... 3 or 4 reviews (not being too greedy :P) x Thank you x**


End file.
